Advanced cellular networks such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) Advanced networks are being developed that feature carrier aggregation. Carrier aggregation allows concurrent utilization of contiguous and non-contiguous spectrum allocations to support increased performance such as, for example, higher user bandwidth and throughput.